I Miss Sparkles
by Indigo Fate
Summary: Sequel to Life Sucks and Vampires Shouldn't Sparkle. When Lara accidently falls into her world in fury after a fight with Edward, how will they survive when she's in deadly trouble outside of his grasp? Backward New Moon, kinda. Foul Lanugage, probably.
1. Emmett Emmett Emmett

**Alright, I'm guessing you've read Life Sucks and Vampires Shouldn't Sparkle (If you haven't, do so, because you will not understand this) and that you are all familiar with the character of Lara Jayne Swan. This is my attempt to ruin New Moon, hopefully with some extravagance, so I hope this works...**

**I don't own such blasphemy as Twilight...**

**Oh, and shout out to Lucy (I know your there) the oh so embarassing picture I scavenged of your face shall be deleted, begrudgingly, as promised. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Sequel to Life Sucks and Vampires Shouldn't Sparkle. When Lara accidently falls back into her world in fury after a fight with Edward, how will the two survive when she gets into trouble out of his grasp?

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett-"

"What, Lara?" He snapped.

"I'm bored." I deadpanned.

He stared at me, irritated. "That's not my problem."

"Actually, it kind of is."

"How?"

"You volenteered to 'Baby Sit the Human'." I quoted. Edward and his family had gone hunting for the weekend, and after punching Jessica solid in the jaw, _again_, I didn't have any friends other than the Cullens. Sadly.

"Well, can we watch Pokemon?" I asked.

"No."

"Big Bang Theory?"

"No."

"How I Met Your Mother?"

"Hell no."

"A horror movie?"

"No- Wait, which one?" He inquired.

"House of Wax?"

"Fuck no."

"Dammit!" I yelled, "How about-"

"No! Dude, I'm trying to watch football, be quiet!"

"That is not football." I scoffed, collapsing next to him on the couch. He looked at me, raising his eyebrow. That was the most intellegent I'd seen him look.

"How this not football?" He asked.

"Well, you play football with your feet, not your hands. This is like fancy rugby, with less rules against hitting and shit."

"I thought you were American!" Emmett yelled, finally losing it.

"My dad's English." I said with a grin. "How about we-"

"That's it!"

I cried out as Emmett slung me over his shoulder, and proceeded to kick and punch at him wildly, each thud leaving no affect on his enormous, invinceable body.

I then stopped struggling, because it was started to fucking hurt.

"Duuuuudddddeeeeee! Fucking put me dooooowwwwwnnnnnnn!" I screamed. Emmett chuckled, and grabbed one of the high stools from the kitchen, and then lugged me over to the front door. He set the chair down about three metres from the door itself, facing it, and then pulled the table that was beside the hall mirror, and positioned it next to the chair.

"Stay here." He instructed, in a suprisingly scary voice. It was almost a growl.

Was I that annoying?

He dropped me onto theh chair, and I stayed still, watching him as he practically swaggered back into the living room. Less than thiry seconds later, he emerged carrying a laptop that was turning on. I watched him wearily as he plugged in a pair of Skul Candy head phones. In his mouth, he held a roll of duct tape.

"Oh Hell no!" I shouted, jumping down from the stool and starting to run. After setting down the laptop and duct tape, Emmett grabbed me around the waist, with my obviously screeching like a banshee, and dropped me back in the chair.

The laptop chimed as it loaded, and Emmett evily picked up the duct tape, putting it first around my mouth.

After securing my legs and arms in the chair, he taped the head phones to my _fucking hair _and opened up youtube on the laptop.

I couldn't see what he typed in, but as soon as I heard Justin Bieber's 'Baby' pumping into my ears I started to scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V <strong>

"I'll race you back." Jasper challenged stupidly, grinning at me.

"Sure, your on." It was just a way to get back to Lara quicker, anyway.

"No cheating, boys - you hear?" Esme lectured. With both murmured a 'yes mum' before taking off.

I stayed slow, running lazily beside Jasper just to tease the God of War, until I heard muffled cries cas we neared our large home.

"Dude is that-"

"Lara!" I growled, driving myself at full speed back, hearing the rest of my family speed up behind me.

I burst through the door, to come face to face with my love, tied to one of Esme's kitchen chairs with tape, headphones stuck to her head directing music from the laptop beside her.

A playlist had been selected on Emmett's accounts labled 'Torture', and Rebecca Black's 'Friday' had just started.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was frantically struggling, pleading at me inchorretly through the tape around her mouth.

I froze for a second before doubling over with laughter, soon being joined by the rest of my family before I flitted over and ripped off all the duct tape.

"Emmett!" Lara growled loudly, vaulting from the chair and sprinting up the stairs.

"Dammit, who let it go!" Emmett cried.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to get this in, I don't care if it's crap. The actual story will kick in next chapter, which will be soon, don't worry.<strong>

**Alright, like, hate?**

Review!

**- INDIGO FATE**


	2. Save It, Sparkles

**Lucy, I ain't scared of you**

**Oh, and Esther NightProwl, or should I say LEIA! YOU FUCKING BITCH! NEXT TIME YOUR GONNA TAKE THE FREAKING PISS AT LEAST DO IT USING YOUR OWN NAME, _BEST FRIEND! I MIGHT JUST KILL OFF YOUR CHARACTER AS FUCKING PAY BACK, AS I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HER!_**

**If anyone remembers, in Life Sucks, someone commented on my so called 'Bad reputation'. Turns out, it was my best friend, as bollocked above. I shall kill you when I get my hands on you, Leia Jayne!**

**And now that's out of the way, ****I don't own such blasphemy as Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara POV<strong>

I made a run for the stairs, sprinting faster than I though possible for myself, and made it around the corner, just in time to hear Emmett shout something indistaste about my being released.

"I'm going to kill you Emmett McCarty Cullen! Slaughter you like that Goddamn bear tried to!" I yelled.

"How in the Hell did you know about that?" He shouted back, as I watched him dissapear into Carlisle's study.

"I know fucking everything - Hadn't you noticed?" I screamed, turning into the room and growling.

"Eddie, control your human!" Emmett screeched, wide-eyed.

"It's your own fault, and don't call me Eddie!" Edward retorted loudly from downstairs.

"Ok guys, get out Carlisle's study, the books your thinking about throwing, _Emmett, _are one of a kind!" Alice cried.

We faced eachother, circling the room and ignoring the little future seer, staring intently like an old fashioned cowboy show down.

"What are you plotting?" Emmett blurted.

"Telling you would be pointless, the words I use are way outside of your repertoire."

"My what?"

"My point exactly." I grinned.

"Repertiore means your vocabulary, Em." Rosalie said boredly, passing the room and inspecting her nails.

"Thank you, Barbie!" I called sarcastically, causing her to send me a glare just as she dissapeared from sight.

"I say we settle this like men." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Mortal Kombat?"

"I call Scorpian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

We all watched, amused, as Lara's pixelated character of a skimpily dressed girl called Mileena, kicked Emmett's pixelated ass.

"How are you possibly beating me? I have vampire reflexes and I'm still losing!" Emmett yelled.

"I actually have no idea, it's just my awesomeness." Lara said, stretching as the bloodied word 'Fatality' apeared on the screen. "But you better watch your back, Em, payback is a fucking bitch, and it's coming your way." She placed the controler she was using next to me and came to give me a hug.

"How was the music?" I asked jokingly, kissing her hair.

"Oh shut up." She grumbled, as I chuckled.

"Well, it was bound to happen." I said.

She pulled away to look at me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are a very annoying person." I shrugged.

"What?" Lara scoffed. Oh, shit. "I am not an annoying person!"

"Then why did he tie you up?"

"Because she was annoying me." Emmett added, restarting his game to one player mode.

"You were ignoring me!" Lara protested.

"Because you were being annoying." I concluded.

"Dude! You're supposed to be on my side!" She fumed.

"It's just a little prank, Lar-"

"Maybe - but you seriously should be on my side, _love_." She stressed.

"But it's just a stupid-"

"That's not the point. You should back me up, if you love me as much as you proclaim!"

"You're cute when your angry?" I tried. I saw Alice face palm and Jasper wince behind her.

"Two points," Lara started, holding up two fingers. "You just implyed I'm only cute when angry,"

"Rookie mistake..." Emmett muttered.

"And two, this isn't even my face! It's Bella fucking Swan's!"

By now, the entire family - even Rosalie, who'd made her way down to watch the gaming match - looked on, silent.

"Lara I'm so-"

"Save it, Sparkles." She spat, turning on her heel and leaving the house. I jumped as the door slammed, and I heard the fast pounding of her feet as she ran home.

"Is she usually like that?" Emmett grunted. I sent him a glare before marching up stairs, shutting my door with a bang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh God, that fight felt good...<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	3. Not Again

**Screw you, Leia. If you make a remark on my reputation, I will flirt with Connor until I can get him to touch your hair everytime he sees you. Oh, and we have to call him Cheshire from now on, k? **

**I haven't updated, because my computer was being weird, my 'Save' button wouldn't work, I have had major league writer's-block.**

**And now that's out of the way, ****I don't own such blasphemy as Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara POV<strong>

_I am such an idiot._

I turned onto the street where Charlie lives, livid with both myself and my sparkley boyfriend.

Why had I blew up like that? I mean, it was kind of annoying that he'd sided with Emmett, but... I just yelled at him...

But then again, I thought as I opened the door and ran straight to Bella's room, he did compliment me, when he fully-well knew this wasn't my face. Which was almost insulting.

I knew Charlie wasn't home, when I slammed the door and heard no angry shout of distaste. I slammed my fist down on the peice of crap stereo I had dug out from the attic, and span, glaring at everything on my walk towards the mirror. I ran my hands through my hair roughly, not noticing the change in Bella's boring eyes.

I screamed in annoyance as Nickelback's 'How You Remind Me' blasted through the crappy speakers. I did SO not need that song at that moment time.

I marched over to the stereo, but just I was about to skip the song, I was literally assulted by a pulsating headache. I clutched head and stumbled backward, everything becoming a painful blur. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

My feet hit something, and I heard a bang as what I assumed was the crappy computer as it hit the floor. I yelped, jumping suprise, only to stumble blindly into something wooden, causing yet another crash. I stumbled across the room, one hand outstretched, the other wound in my hair as my eyes saught for something that was clear. The sight of a completely unblurred reflection sent me crazed.

Loosing complete controle of my body, and seeing only my blue hair and green eyes, I fell directly through Bella's old mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I stared for what seemed like half an eternity out the large windows, my eyes glued to the spot Lara had dissapeared. through the line of trees, so far away that a human would have lost sight of her far closer.

"It was kind of your fault." Alice chirped.

"I know, Alice." I spat. She flinched, but I didn't have it in me to be sympathetic.

Something felt so wrong... Like what I had just done would be so awful - so, painfully awful - that my only beating heart would be ripped from my cold, lifeless grasp, and it already hurt. I was an idiot - I had complimented, literally, another girl infront of my girlfriend. I had sided with my brother over something as ridiculous (And cruel) as her being tied to a fucking chair and forced to listen to Emmett's Torture Tracks.

I'm such an idiot, for everything.

For saying I love you so early.

For letting her leave to fight Jame's alone.

For being insensitive.

And most of all - For letting her go.

Again!

An almost strangled gasp from Alice caused me to spiral back to what we called reality, and I whirled to face her, just has her eyes became blank with the future.

I saw it all unwound before me. I saw my love change before my eyes. Her hair, tinted green at first, slowly declined to blue - it became longer even as she stumbled, her body becoming shorter as she lost her usually ever-present balance, and her wide, now green, eyes fill with tears of pain as she slammed into several different objects, before falling for the mirror like I wanted her to do for me.

I watched my girl, a girl suddenly with a stranger's beautiful face, dissapear through the mirror, into a dark room littered with things I knew Lara loved.

I just watched, yet again, as my love was lost.

And I couldn't have screamed louder.

* * *

><p><strong>This was weirdly deep...<strong>

**Like this? Probably hate me for not updating? Hate this? **

**God knows what you think, I just write this crap.**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	4. Time

**Hey guys - sorry about the week-long wait, but I've had my drum lessons, art, homework and I'm ill. My life sucks right now.**

**I'm sooooo winging this...**

**No shoutouts today, just that I -Thank the non-existent lord- do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

My hands hit the ground with a heavy but numb thud. Everything seemed weird about my body from the waist up - out of place, smaller than before.

My vision eventually cleared until I couldn't see anything further than one metre and a half in front of me, a feeling I was familiar with. I blinked a few times before eyes zoned on something that made my headbeat speed up.

It was simply, leather bound book - discarded on the ground and turned to a page with a picture of little Hansel and Grettle. But it wasn't a stupid fairytale book, it was an old and expensive version of Grimm's fairytales. The same copy by dad had gotten me for my eleventh birthday.

"Holy fuck!" I swore looking around me at the things I had missed - a broken laptop with a cracked screen that still magically worked, drawings everywhere, pens and pencils in piles, old books, action movies and XBOX 360 games open with discs hanging out, an old Atari controler from a console I'd ditched in an ally way, paired with one from a Sega Genesis, and a pizza box that seemed to have grown life.

My heart swelled at the sight of the black walls and the wooden floor - It swelled at the sight of the home.

I looked back, to see my whole torso, _my actual torso _(Gothic clothes and everything), passed through a mirror, whilst Bella Swan's long legs were still on the otherside in a trashed room. My blue hair flowed at length through the mirror, becoming brown on the other side.

I closed my eyes for a second, just to be shoved through by something unseen. My eyes flew open and I scrambled back to the mirror, my hands connecting with a passed life that was _oh so _sweeter than my own, and the cold glass felt frozen against my skin. I watched Bella Swan's room dissapear and mine re-construct a reflection, and I slammed my fists repeatedly against the glass. I needed to get back, fuck life here, I wanted out. I wanted my paradise. I wanted my fucking Sparkles!

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Lara!" I jumped at the loud call, a voice that was sharp but still slurred. My mother, Roxanne. I grimaced. "Get down- G-Get down here!" She drunkenly stuttered.

Shit! I was gone for ages! Days, months. Fuck! How do I explain this to her, my dad, Leia and Elijah? I bet they were- "LARA!"

I leapt to my feet, having slightly missed the old whore, and made my way quickly down the stairs.

"Mum!" I almost cheered, coming to halt on the stairs.

"Why are you so excited?" She snapped, slurring at hiccuping throughout every word. I frowned. Hadn't she noticed my absence? Or had she been staying with hookups the entire time and not even been home to find me missing?

"Mum - I've been gone for-" I stopped. She was drunk, may not have noticed me leaving in a rare sober moment, so why was I even trying? Talking to her was like communicating with an ape.

"Gone-" She gave a unladylike belch "But I saw you thi-is yesterday morning. You got me to sign-"

"A fake doctors not getting me out of a detention." I finished for her. If she thought that was yesterday, she was either drunk into oblivion and on magic bloody mushrooms or she was being serious.

Which could me-

Holy fuck.

Time. Hadn't. Moved.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

It was the next day that Charlie knocked on the door.

I opened it with a small smile, the most I could muster, but stopped my greeting when I saw his furious face.

"Where's Bella?" He demanded.

I took a moment to look confused, acting as if my vampire sister hadn't had a vision about said girl and that I hadn't picked it from her thoughts.

"She's not at home?" The words killed me as I responded. I knew just where she was, but I couldn't help him. I couldn't help her. I couldn't help my shattered heart.

"No. Her room was trashed, the only thing untouched was her mirror. You were last person to see her. Do you know where she is, boy?" He demanded.

"No, sir," I lied smoothly, "I'm sorry." Seeing my false honesty and trusting my lies, Charlie suddenly soften.

"What happended, son?"

"We had a fight." I said- Finally, a truth, "She stormed out in the rain - I should've have gone after her, but I was to angry at myself to find her."

"And your positive - absolutely positive! - you have no idea of her whereabouts?" His eyes were so broken, so alone. The Bella Swan he knew was the only connection to a woman he still loved, and she was 'missing'. But I wouldn't stop hunting for her, I'd bring her back for both him and myself. And I did have eternity to look.

"No idea sir," I felt my voice break with determination, "But I'm sure you'll find her - please, find her. Tell me, whatever happens, ok? I love her." Even if she wouldn't say it back.

He gave me a nod and left, no doubt to inform his co-workers and ask around town.

I closed the door and sluggishly walked upstairs. My eavesdropping family watched as I returned to my hellish and self-loathing mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Keeping in mind I had my dad yelling at me and a few coughing fits, this went well.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	5. Principle's Office

**Hey guys - sorry about the week-long wait, but I have had tragic writers block.**

**I'm sooooo winging this... Again**

**No shoutouts today, just that I -Thank the non-existent lord- do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

It was like deja vu, coming to terms with being in a different universe. Only, bizzarely, this one was so much lonelier.

I was sat outside the principles office after just fifteen minuets of school, bored and with a black-eyed Leia by my side. You see, that morning had been more than interesting.

**(That morning)**

The day after the mirror incindent I had made my way late to school, a small smile on my face. There was something about having neon hair and unusual clothing that made me feel a Hell of a lot better about myself. I pushed my embarrassing glasses up my nose (Something not even Edward knew I had) and walked through the old gates, and up the long path built from crumbling stone. The whole lot was littered with ciggerettes, crap and graffiti, parked rusting cars, mottorbikes and one shiny dark purple Audi.

I made my way over to the expensive car, where my two best friends ate eachothers faces on the bonnet.

Leia had her black finger-nailed hands knotted in Elijah's shaggy black hair, his at her waste. He was blushing, one hand hesitantly on her cheek and the other in her died purple-black hair. I cleared my throat, causing them to jump away from eachother.

"Jesus Christ, Lar! Don't do that!" Elijah yelped, stiff-backed. I chuckled as his doe-like black eyes calmed, and he blushed again from his outburst. He was almost the male Bella Swan, but if any other boy went near Leia, they wouldn't live to tell the tale of how he kicked their teeth in.

Leia's fist connected painfully with my arm, and by instinct I followed her line of sight, rubbing my bruised arm. Across the lot, the definition of Mean Girl started towards us. I grinned.

"I could do with a punch up." I said.

"We should play with them a little."

I snorted, "Thats not hard, their intellegence is like a ball of yarn - us cats just don't get bored of scratching at it."

"Hey Emos," The black-haired, pig-nosed, tall-assed Monica Brandy sneered, dragging out the 'E'. Just what I wanted to deal with.

"Hey fat-ass." Leia grinned.

"The only fat on me is because your dear boyfriend gives me a biscuit when we have sex - Hey Elijah, biscuit break?" She batted her eyes toward an extremely uncomfortable Elijah. He shifted on his feet.

I stepped forward, prepared with one of my famously poor insults, "You see, we know that isn't true - Eli here isn't a homosexual, man-shoulders."

"She does not have man-shoulders!" The bottle-blonde Paris-Jennifer shrieked.

"Shut up, banshee, some of us like our ear-drums." Leia retorted boredly.

Monica caved earlier than expected, sending her perfectly nailed fist towards Leia's left eye.

And that's how we ended up outside the principles office - and how Monica ended up hospitalised.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I pulled up the window of Bella Swan's bedroom, silently hopping from the branch to the window-sil, to the sil to the floor. I could hear Charlie's dreamless sleep across the halls, and took in the damage properly. The closet had been pulled over onto the bed, causing it to break under the pressure. The dresser was tipped over, glass from a flower-less vase scattered across the floor.

The stero was on the floor, the play button jammed down, and one of the vampire novels Alice had hunted down for Lara lay next to it.

Charlie was right when he said that the mirror was the only thing intact, and I dully tapped the surface, every fibre of my being wanting to smash it for taking Lara away. But something told me the mirror could - and would - help us in trying to bring her back.

I heard Charlie's unravelling thoughts as he awoke, and quickly fled through the window, making sure to close it behind me. I made my way slowly home, taking a route through the forest, only to be ambushed by my hyper-active pixie sister.

"Carlisle says he's figured out how to get her back!" She shrieked.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate?<strong>

**Hit me with a review,**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	6. Jasleen

**Hey guys - Got this up early!**

**Had this planned!**

**Heyya my friends! Lucy, we have been over this, Leia and myself are Goths - not Emos. Clear? Cheers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

After a week of suspension, something I was very proud of, I returned to school with death in mind. Not towards Monica, or her clones, but to a girl whose name I did not know.

Over a week of being condemned to my room, I mused over what happened on my last day before I wound up in Forks - and the last person I remeber conersing with was that stupid, strange girl who called my hatred blasphemy.

I knew it was her who sent me, and by God she'd be the one to send me back.

At lunch I told Leia I had left my pen in Hall's science room, and her being herself didn't offer to come and help me look, so I made my way to libary where I had watched this mystery girl dissapear after class.

Upon finding her in the back of the empy book-ridden room, I grabbed the back of her collar and slammed her against the wall.

"Name." I demanded.

"Jasleen, and your Lara Jayne Swan, in love with Edward Cullen." She answered smartly, not bothered by the threatening position made against her.

"I knew it was you." I scoffed.

"How clever." She said dryly. I punched her square in the jaw.

"No funny business, bitch. How did you do it?"

She spat at me and I slammed her back against the wall.

"Alright, alright! It was simple - a mark on your mirror and a book placed cleverly to make you fall."

"What are you? A bloody Wiccan?" She looked confused, "An Umbran?"

"Aren't Umbra Witches from Bayonetta?"

"Shut up."

"No I am not a Wiccan or a," She stiffled and laugh, "An Umbran." I punched her stomach.

"Stop annoying me, dickmilk. Answer me. What are you?"

"I guess I am a witch - but really I just discovered sigils and thought I'd curse you."

"Damn man, this is supposed to be the real world. Non of this sparkley, magic-y curse-y shit!" I grumbled. "Why did you bring me back?"

"I didn't."

"Horse shit."

"Horse shit?"

"Because Bulls are too mainstream."

"Humour me, for a second. What if I wasn't the only force at will here - Call what you will, fate, destiny-"

"A mirror," I interrupted dryly,

"Or simply a rival sigil-user, something you brought you back," Jasleen continued ignorantly, "And probably with purpose."

"Bitch I ain't got a purpose, we all know that."

"Maybe your future has..."

"This is fucked up."

"Maybe someone needs you to live or die in a certain universe or time zone, and you therefore had to change body for a while or-"

"So fucked up,"

"Maybe even forever,"

"Fucked."

"There really isn't a way of telling,"

"Up."

"So your kind of screwed." She finished bluntly.

"I really, really hate you." I said, cocking my head to one side.

"That's nice." Jasleen grinned, "I would appreciate it if you were to move." I stared at her for a second, and slammed her head back once for good measure before stepping back.

"Watch your fat-ass, Jazz. You do anything that could potentially mess me up - being six foot under would seem like heaven."

* * *

><p><strong>This is really short for a number of reasons - I just wanted to get the creepy girl out of the way, I wanted to swear a bit, and my computer kept breaking and not saving.<strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	7. Awesomeness

**Hey guys - Got this up early!**

**Had this planned, too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

My sword cut bloodily through Leia's arm, causing her to flip backwards away from me. With her remaining hand she slashed at me with a butchers knife. I skilfully blocked each swipe and sent a high kick to her stomach.

She flew back into the wall and fell forward before jumping back to her feet. She punched me in the face but I quickly retaliated with a series of punches at lightening speed, leaving her clothes ripped and bloody. I jumped up high and slammed my kitana down, cutting off her final arm. I then slashed her right leg, causing her to fall to her knees.

I bowed over with the sword in a Samurai position.

"Time to die, bitch." And with that, I cut off her head, sending blood flying into the air and drenching myself.

"For fucks sake!" Leia yelled, as I grinned and laughed, throwing the XBOX 360 controller high in the air before catching it.

"Face it Lee, you can't do anything to stop my awesomeness." I told her arrogantly. "Want to play again?"

"No, get out of my house." She said grumpily. I chuckled.

"But your house is amaaaaaazing," I sung in jealousy, my eyes sparkling as I looked around the room at the expensive decorations, artwork and game consoles - a TV from floor to ceiling and three, that's right, _three, _fucking computers.

"Just because you're a poor person-"

"I am not poor I am economically challenged!" I cried in defence, jumping to my feet.

"Don't use your big words on me bitch - get the fuck out. Elijah's coming over." Leia ushered me across the room and towards my bag, which I slung over my shoulder.

"Why can't I be here when Eli-" I slowly grinned as it dawned on me. "Your gonna have sexy time!" I taunted childishly.

"Yes, yes we are - now fuck off!" I was shoved out into the hall of the apartment building laughing my ass off, and gaining curious and confused looks form the other rich snobs that lived on that floor.

"Goodmorrow, dear fellow." I said in an arrogantly bad English accent to a snobbishly-dressed man. "Must be on my way, toodle pip!" I sang, before bolting it for the closing elevator door. I slammed my hand in between the metal doors, and slid in as it opened again.

An old lady, whom I knew was a bitch, was making her way to the now wide-open elevator.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I cursed repeatedly, pressing buttons. She was creepy, and mean, and tried to give me candy that smelt funny when I was twelve. She was just outside the door, and...

"Peace out, motherfucker!" I yelled, giving her the middle finger as the doors slid shut in her face, and the elevator started to move downward.

I hummed along to the familiar music, beaming. Beating Leia at XBOX always put me in a good mood.

This was spoilt as the elevator jolted violently, causing me to fall forward.

"Shit!" I cursed, slamming my head off the wall. The elevator moved slowly down the shaft, the metal scraping loudly, deafeningly so, and causing me to cry out in pain, my hands holding my head. I felt liquid seep from a wound.

My stomach dropped as the carriage did, falling at ridiculous speeds, until a final slam sent me sprawling. I heard metal rip and screamed.

My last coherent thought was that I should've let the old bitch in - I could've eaten her if no one found us before I starved.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but it makes up for the short one yesterday <strong>

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	8. Three Days?

**Trying to update quicker, with both Leia and Lucy on my ass.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

Alice and I sprinted to Carlisle's study, slowing to a human pace as we approached the door. My vision blurred for a second and I halted. Without realising it, I collapsed to the side, putting my arms out at the last minuet to catch myself on the wall.

"Edward?" Alice's voice chimed and echoed, hurting my ears. Confused, I looked up quickly, but everything became smudged, even the thoughts of those around me. I heard a scream, clean and sharp, in the back of my head. It was familiar, and joined by the sounds of screeching metal. I closed my eyes, listening to these noises - they were the only things I could focus on. A heartbeat stood out as it faltered slightly in fear, and my heart imploded when I realised it my beloved Lara's.

Everything around me, the shouts, the worried footsteps, pounded painfully into my over-sensitive ears, and I think I may of screamed. I didn't know for sure. The pain was unbearable.

Clutching at my head, I slid to the ground, and with a flash all pain was gone - but so was my consciousness.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired girl and yellow-eyed boy awoke in each others arms. At first, neither of them noticed, until Edward mumbled his sweetheart's name.<p>

Lara simply mumbled 'Five more minuets', before shooting upright three seconds later.

Around them, stood nothing. Just shocking white.

"Edward?" She was confused as he, for he had not slept in over a hundred years, and she thought he was lost like a childhood dream.

"Lara?"

It took but a moment for her to throw herself into his arms, forgetting the cool façade she oh-so-carefully constructed.

She sobbed tearlessly into his shoulder as Edward, stunned, smoothed out her hair and held her tightly.

They seemed to be lying on nothing, just air. But the impossibility didn't matter.

They were together.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, thanks to some bitch named Jasleen." Lara wailed. She had forgotten about her hard shell - his simple and desired touch made her madly in love.

He couldn't hold her tight enough. He wanted to glue her to his side.

"Don't ever leave again." Edward begged.

"If I ever get back." She sobbed.

He cooed soft, loving nothings into her ear until the tears past. She pulled back to look at him, her cheeks red from crying.

"Can you pretend I'm not crying and that I got wet from the rain?"

"It's not raining."

"Fuck." She wailed. Edward chuckled, leaning up and capturing her lips. Lara wound her fingers into his hair and moaned, as he put his hands on her hips, his tongue running across the bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gave up with little fight, smiling against his lips as his tongue explored her mouth.

Pulling away for air, Lara grinned widely.

"What were we talking about?" Edward asked, his smirk cheeky.

"Honestly, don't give a fuck," Lara laughed.

Edward pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes staring all the way to her soul.

"I-" Lara took a breath "I lo-"

* * *

><p><strong>Leia P.O.V<strong>

"If I knew it took this long for someone to wake up from a collapsed Elevator, I never would've rushed to get her up here." I said dryly, staring at Lara's sleeping face.

A bloody gash ran from her left eye to her hair line, her nose was bleeding and her lip was busted.

"She's our best friend," Elijah said quietly, hugging me from behind,"We had to help."

"I know - it's just that I feel more like her fucking mother right now."

"Only, y'know, your not a whore."

"I'm going to hit you because she can't," I said, and elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over.

"Jesu- Domestic Abuse!" He yelled jokingly.

"It doesn't count. You're not female." I muttered.

"Seri-"

"Shut up." I snapped, watching Lara move her head and wince.

"Fuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkkkkk..." She whined out. "What happened?" She looked up at me, and I almost flinched at the sorrow in her eyes.

"You nearly got crushed by an elevator. You've been knocked out for three days!" I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

****Three days.

Three. Days.

Three fucking days.

And all me and Edward got was five minuets.

I swallowed my heart, and grinned up at my best friend.

"Damn, I still haven't beaten my personal best!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tried to go romantic. <strong>

**It failed.**

**Like? Hate?**

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


	9. Guess Who

**Trying to update quicker, with both Leia and Lucy on my ass still, but I haven't been able to due to illness and having to attend a wedding.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

"Mum?" I yelled, stepping inside and closing the door. "You here?" I asked. I locked the door and threw my keys onto the table beside the stairs.

"What do you want?" She called back from the kitchen.

I walked to the door and hesitated before opening it. "Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Are you being fucked over the table?"

"No!"

"The dish-washer?"

"Lara, no!"

"The stove-"

"Lara!"

"Sor-ry!" I yelled, walking in, "I have to be careful around here." She sent me a glare, running a red-finger nailed hand through her bottle-blonde hair. I grinned, opening the fridge and grabbing a coke.

"I need you out of the house tonight."

"What?" I exclaimed, whirling to face her. "I've been knocked out for three days, and you want the house so that you can hump a drug-addict in every-fuckin-corner of the Goddamn building?"

"Watch your mouth, Larissa!" I winced. No one ever used that name. Never. I hated it. Hell, Roxanne hated it - but she hated it because my dad named me it, and I hated it because it's fucking horrible.

"How about no, 'mum'" I used air quotations to be dramatic, "If you were my mother, you'd care that I'd just nearly fucking died, and that my shitting friend had to take care of me because you didn't give a crap!"

"Young lady-"

"No. Shut up. Listen. Don't get drunk tonight, spend some time with me, and ditch the asshole you want to screw!"

"Lara, you listen to me. If I wanted to spend time with your sorry ass I would, but you're such a horrible person, I'm surprised your friend actually bothered! Maybe you should've fucking died, bitch!"

My mouth fell slack, and my heart and throat restricted. I knew she thought like that - but to say it? That hurt like a bitch.

"Fine," I said quietly, looking down at the can in my hands, "I'll stay out of your way. I'm sure Leia will let me stay at hers." I swallowed my pride and walked out of the kitchen with my eyes averted. I grabbed my keys and left the house, heading in the direction of Leia's building.

Drawn by temptation, I halted outside the local liquor store. I crushed the coke can in my hand and dropped it, marching in.

The owner, drunk himself, didn't care that I was obviously under age, and I walked out with two alcho-pops, a bottle of vodka and a six-pack of cheap beer in a plastic bag.

I found a nice street corner, and cracked open a can.

* * *

><p><strong>Leia P.O.V<strong>

I laughed as Elijah walked in from the kitchen, juggling a pack of beer, a bowl of melted chocolate and a huge bag of marshmallows. He set it down on the coffee table and through me a can of beer, which I cracked open with my teeth. He rolled his eyes and collapsed next to me, taking a gulp of his own.

"My parents should leave more often." I told him, "That we we can watch as many movies as we like." I picked up the remote and clicked play, settling into his side as Zombieland started up.

I admired the subtle ring on my finger with pride, smiling softly. Not even Lara knew.

"If you don't stop staring at that thing, everyone is going to know." Elijah pointed out, but I could see the blatant blush on his cheeks from the flattery.

"Just shut up and watch film." I said with a grin. Half an hour later, with the both of us scripting the movie word-for-word - we watched it every other week - I heard a rattling of keys in the door.

"Are your parents back?" Elijah asked shyly. I shook my head.

"They're not due back for two more days." I told him, tilting my head curiously as I stared towards the door.

I jumped as it swung open, hitting the wall.

"Guess whose drunk!" Lara yelled, stumbling in with a half-empty bottle of vodka in one hand.

"I guess Lara." I said dryly, standing up. I put my hands on my hips like my mother always did to me.

"Well, you, my dear friend, get a thousand-" She hiccuped, "Points."

"How much have you had to drink?" Elijah asked, standing up and putting his arm around me.

"Ask-Ask me in the... Ask me in the morning." She slurred, dragging herself forward before collapsing straight onto the glass coffee table.

"Holy shit!" I yelled, breathing in relief when it didn't shatter. "This is becoming a fucking full-time occupation!" I shouted.

"Just look at like practice for later in life. We have to have kids some day." Elijah said. I rolled my eyes, stifling a giggle as he kissed my neck.

"Lets leave her there, we have things to do."

He hadn't ran so fast in his fucking life.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun. Leia, do not hurt me.<strong>

**Review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	10. Suitable

**Trying to update quicker again. Just saying - but I didn't get many reviews last time. Which means my striving Ego stayed the same size. Help with a review. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leia P.O.V<strong>

I laughed loudly as I walked into the kitchen and saw Lara, head in hands, moaning and groaning about her head. A cup of coffee was in front of her.

"I love you karma!" I yelled to the skies.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch. My head fucking hurts."

"Language!" I retorted gleefully.

"Fuck you," She said, lazily flipping me two fingers. **(For you Americans, it's like fuck you in England)**

I heard a loud yawn and turned around to grin at Elijah, and he wrapped his arms around my waist before bending down for a kiss.

"No face-sucking until the room stops spinning!" Lara interrupted. I laughed, pecking my fiancée's lips and sitting down with her.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend - then we could double date or something." I said nonchalantly. Something sparked in her eyes. It was gone too quickly for me to decipher.

"And get you off our back..." Elijah sung quietly. I elbowed him as he walked past my chair.

"I mean, Elijah's cousin is in town, and his ass is fucking-" The words died in my throat by the look he gave me. "... Suitable for you..." I recovered slowly, looking away and masking my grin. Lara chuckled but shook her head.

"No thanks - I'm fine alone." She said.

Elijah perked up. "Did your voice just break? I wasn't aware you felt feelings that caused that?" He ducked quickly as to dodge the mug that smashed against the wall behind him. Now cold coffee dripped down the tiled wall.

"Fuck you guys, now I have to clean that up." I moaned.

"Just hire a maid - rich kids have them, right?"

"Screw you!" I said, laughing and lightly hitting my best friends arm. "Come on, just give him a chance." I pleaded.

"No."

"I'll throw a party."

"No."

"I'll allow you to get absolutely wankered at said party."

"By wankered, do you mean completely and incoherently drunk, or just out-of-my-head drunk."

"Completely and incoherently."

"Fine," She sighed, throwing her head back, "I'll meet him and his... Suitable-" Elijah's glare sent me into fits of laughter, "Ass." We both doubled over, giggling like Hell, and he stormed out in a huff.

"I better go get him." I said, chuckling under my breath.

"Yeah - and I better go. If I leave now I can just miss my mother by a minuet or so, and leave before she can come back."

"Where you off to?"

"Shopping, I've been saving up all year."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Did you just hear that?"

"What!"

"I just made more money than you ever will in those thirty seconds." I said with a grin, "Now get your poor-ass out."

"I'm not poor, I'm economically challenged!" She screamed, leaving my rolling on the floor with maniac laughter as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Weekend<strong>

**Lara P.O.V**

"You will love him," Leia convinced me, as I sat staring boredly into my mirror. I didn't want to even look at the mirror, let alone get ready for fucking date in front of it. "His ass is amazing!" She whisper-shouted.

"I fucking heard that!" Elijah yelled from outside. I almost laughed, but I couldn't look away from the mirror. My blue hair was poker straight down my back. I was wearing my best pair of black (Although ripped) jeans, with my favourite band T-Shirt - An old blue Oasis shirt from a gig I went to in England at the Richo Arena. **(True Story) **

I slipped my feet into black ankle boots and tried a grin.

"Well..." I sighed...

"Well what?"

"Let's get going." I told her, smiling grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Would've been longer, but a cool movie came on... <strong>

**Gotta go!**

**Like? Hate?**

**Freaking review!**

**-INDIGO FATE**


	11. Still Mine

**I'm not sure if this is quick, but Leia wanted to write this one with me.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I sat, awkward as Hell, between my two best friends in the local run-down coffee shop, waiting for 'Alexander the great' - well that's how Leia made him sound anyway.

It was boring, waiting. He was late, and I was already losing my interest into the minus zones.

Well, then the door opened.

He fucking _swaggered._

His hair bloody screamed 'Touch me' and his features were soft, his skin tanned. I had never seen anyone so tall, but that could be because I had to bend my neck to see his face.

"Fuck me..." I breathed. Leia stifled a giggle and elbowed me. I fought a grin.

"Hey Eli," His voice... Oh God! "Leia - and this must be the lady herself. Lara, right?"

Fucking.

Hell.

"Yeah, Ale-Alexander, right?" I stuttered. Elijah sent me the biggest 'Seriously' look I had ever seen.

"Call me Xander."

I mentally slapped myself, willing my mind to work properly, and thought instantly of Edward's eyes.

That sure sobered me up.

But Jesus Christ this boy had fucking muscles!

"Alright. Can you just turn around for a sec?"

He gave me a questioning look but did as I said.

I stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And admired.

And nodded.

Fuck me, he was fine!

"Told you." Leia drawled. Elijah's glare was fierce.

"We're going to leave you two love birds," He said, grabbing Leia's hand. "But play nice. I'm sure sex is illegal in a coff-"

He cried out as I wacked his head.

"Fuck off, dickmilk." I swore. To be honest, I'd prefer it if they stayed.

Not three minuets later me and Xander were stuck in an awkward silence, occasionally sipping coffee.

"Sooo... I love your shirt," I said, admiring his tattered Green Day top.

"I like your... Face?" He tried.

I laughed.

"Smooth - surely someone with an a- muscles like yours," I rescued, "Has experience with chatting up girls. Does that line ever work?"

"What makes you think I'd be good at flirting?"

"Dude, you-" Fuck! "... Never mind."

He chuckled. "Let's go for a walk. This coffee is fucking disgusting."

I hid a smile.

"True that," I winced as the words left my mouth. Who shitting says 'True that'? "Let's go."

Not long after, we laughing and flirting.

But my heart still ached.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward P.O.V<strong>

I had woken up just five hours before Alice had a vision.

I had been out for four days, apparently, which was more than a little odd. Carlisle had been running tests on me all day, but as soon as Lara's face popped into Alice's head, I sprinted into the next room.

_Lara and a tall tanned boy were running down the street, laughing, leaving me confused._

_He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jokingly screamed, almost falling forward. _

_I held my useless breath as he spun her around._

_He leant forward, tilting her delicate chin up and closing in._

_I let out a sigh of relief as she pulled away, a look I knew was reserved for me in her eyes. I smiled to myself._

_"I ain't that easy!" Lara joked, pulling away and laughing to cover the awkwardness. I breathed normally. _

_Everything was good._

_It was ok._

_She was still mine._

_"Don't play hard to get. I know you like me." He grabbed her and slammed his lips down on to hers._

_The vision ended a second later, as Lara's fist connected with his jaw._

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I winced and recoiled, holding my wounded hand to my chest.

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed, before I looked up and glared at Alexander. "When a girl says that, she means don't fucking kiss her, twat!" I spat.

I spun on my heel and walked off, my shoes clacking against the floor with each angry step. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I dialed Leia.

"Elijah's cousin is a bastard. Get your ass home, we have a party to fucking plan. I wanna get wasted - and soon."

* * *

><p><strong>The party is important, so yeah. <strong>

**Hope you liked this!**

**Review! **

**- INDIGO FATE**


	12. Out Of My Head

**I'm sorry about not updating - extremely so. I've been quite busy with a fashion show, my boyfriend, homework and other stuff, I'm sorry guys!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lara P.O.V<strong>

I smiled softly to my self as I ran my hands through Edward's hair and stared deeply into his eyes. He watched me fondly as I smiled.

He learned in slowly and I parted my lips...

"Lara, snap the fuck out of it!" I jolted upright from where I'd fallen asleep on Leia's desk.

A pencil was stuck to my cheek, an eraser on my forehead.

Leia laughed at me as she turned to look in the mirror. I pulled off the stationary and rubbed my face. I was so tired.

We had been up since five o'clock organising the party from Hell. The last hour had been spent dressing like whores and doing pre-party shots.

I'm pretty sure I was already drunk.

I pushed my self to my feet and tugged down the short leather skirt Leia and forced me into, at the same time pulling up the camo-print bask that scared the fuck out of me.

"I look like my mother." I muttered.

"And I look like a pimp's favourite hoe." Leia said with a grin.

"And I, am that pimp!" Elijah called, and I turned to see him in a white fedora and a large white furred coat that reached his ankles.

"Get the Hell out of my dad's clothes!" Leia shrieked as I burst into manic giggles. Yep, I was already drunk.

The doorbell sounded out through the large apartment as Eli went to change.

"Ohhhhh, the guests are arriving - Pre-party goodluck thumb war!" Leia yelled.

I took on a sly grin and extended my hand. **(Lucy, skip the next two lines will ya'?) **

Childishly, Leia started to chant "One two three four, I declare a thumb war!"

"Five six seven eight, I use this hand to masturbate!"

Leia screamed and pushed me away. I disolved into laughter. **(Exactly what happened in Tech Class today with Leia) **

"Fuck you!" She pouted. I grinned.

"You know I hate thumb wars."

I ducked quickly as she flung a pencil at my head. "Aaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy." I said in a funny voice when she missed.

"You're drunk."

"Not drunk enough, let's welcome the fuckers."

Twenty minuets later, I was walking back into the living room after throwing up. Leia was by my side, laughing and shaking her head.

"Hey look! It's Lara Croft and Princess Leia! Don't fuckinggggggggg shooooottt!" One of the drunk boys chanted.

"Ooooooooh cuteness!" I cheered, going to walk over to him.

"You're my only friend that's a virgin, let's keep it that way." Leia said and grabbed my arm.

"Bitch please, I'm your only friend." I slurred.

"Do you not see how many people there are in here?"

"Beer time!" I yelled, diving into the crowd of people and completely ignoring her.

* * *

><p>With my chest now soaked with beer and my lips thoroughly kissed, and stumbled over to Leia's once-white sofa, completely out of my head. I think someone slipped something weird into my drink.<p>

"I- I should get," I hiccuped, "Home."

"I will drive you!" Leia yelled triumphantly, collapsing next me.

"No-" I slurred. "You're too drunk to d-drive."

"I am not, all - all I have to do is put the ignition in the key and BAM!" I jumped as she yelled, " I can drive you home..."

"Y-You mean key in the ignition."

"Whatever. Let's go!"

Leia dragged me down the hall and to the elevator, leaving Elijah soiled and knocked out on the carpet beside the sofa.

"If we bounce, the elevator with go down quicker!" I shouted.

"We should do that!"

Pre-occupied with jumping, we didn't realise that the elevator was, in fact, going the same speed it as before.

We stumbled out into the lobby with large grins, and through to the building garage. After half a fucking hour, we bumped into Leia's car.

After another fifteen minuets of pulling at the doors, Leia came to an intelligent conclusion.

"I... I don't have the keys."

"We- We can totally walk!"

"Noooo... My legs are br-oken."

"Yesssss - It'll be fun!"

It wasn't.

* * *

><p>I bumped into a tall man wearing a black suit and stumbled back.<p>

"Are you Roxy Swan's daughter."

"Noooo..." I said childishly, shaking my head.

"Yes-" Leia hiccuped, "She is."

"Come with me." The man then proceeded to gently grab my arm.

"Lara, we- We should keep on walking."

"-No! This man looks fun! He looks- He looks funny!" I wrapped my arm around the man with a grin. "You're my best friend - did you know that? I love you, man!"

"Well that's fantastic." He spat, before dragging the both of us into the alley.

Leia was thrown into the arms of another man, a knife quickly put to her throat.

"But it's time for you to sober the fuck up."

I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEAAHHHHH<strong>

**Review!**

**- INDIGO FATE**


End file.
